User talk:Josephholsten
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! ---- Hi Josephholsten, welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! Thanks for your edit to the C like comment for PHP page. It's always great to see new contributors. This is an automated message; somebody may drop a message for you here in the next day or two with any comments or suggestions, but until then keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to be bold! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- JohnBeckett (Talk) 09:30, 18 May 2009 Welcome Hi again. This time it's the real me (the above welcome was created by an automated Wikia process). Thanks for your work. It's about time I did some more housekeeping myself. If you don't mind I would like to let you know about some of our habits here, which can differ from Wikipedia (it's good to see an experienced editor!). In VimTip1091 you put a 'see also'. Very good. However, I suggest you don't bother merging 'See also' with 'References' because there is a possibility that a tip would be expanded in the future (with several 'see also' and 'references'). Our convention is to put help links under 'References'. Please don't reverse what you've done (unless you really want to). I'm just mentioning how we have sort-of organised many tips. You might bear in mind that we imported 1200 tips from vim.org, and they were in a terrible mess. Many still are in a mess and probably are not worth saving. Taking VimTip1091, you might come to the opinion that it's not worth editing the tip at all because it will be merged to Folding. My suggestion is to not clean up junk (whereas on Wikipedia, one might put quite a bit of effort into saving a junk article) – only edit articles that look like they will remain as separate tips. Possibly you have found the guideline suggesting that we avoid talk pages. The comment you put at the bottom of C like comment for PHP (flagged for deletion) is perfect, and we don't need the talk page. In VimTip797 you have correctly used , but we like here because it's needed a lot, and tt is easier to type, and it makes the wikitext quite a bit easier to read while editing. All our tips use tt, not code. Sorry for all the noise I've written, and welcome again! If you have any questions, you might like to reply here or on my talk page. JohnBeckett 12:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC)